Treasurer of Craftia
The Treasurer of Craftia is the minister in the Government of Australia responsible for government expenditure and revenue raising. The Treasurer plays a key role in the economic policy of the government. The current Treasurer of Craftia is Sibelius Kwan of the National United Party, since 6 September 2067. List of Treasurers } | Charles |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Alex McCain (1949–2040) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|2 January 1990 | rowspan="2"|5 October 1992 | | Stevenson |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Pierce |- ! | Josh Trough (1938–1999) | | 6 October 1992 | 25 September 1995 |- ! | James Herbert (1946–2002) | | 26 September 1995 | 14 September 1998 | | McDonald |- ! | Paul Hawk (1955–2035) | | 15 September 1998 | 13 December 2000 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|A. Lee |- ! | Lawrence Taing (1961–2048) | | 14 December 2000 | 30 September 2001 |- ! | Steve Bergensten (1929–2012) | | 1 October 2001 | 28 December 2001 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Herbert |- ! | George Dellfield (1942–2025) | | 29 December 2001 | 21 May 2002 |- ! rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|Liam Harman (1964–2038) | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|22 May 2002 | rowspan="3"|19 September 2013 | | Bergensten |- | | Dellfield |- | | Barris |- ! | Andrew Eslas (1969–2067) | | 20 September 2013 | 15 September 2016 | | Ching |- ! | Oliver Hen-Ji (1957–2058) | | 16 September 2016 | 1 January 2017 | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3"|Hen-Ji |- ! | Ben Watersworth (1972–2060) | | 2 January 2017 | 26 February 2019 |- ! | Oliver Hen-Ji (1957–2058) | | 27 February 2019 | 9 September 2019 |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Christine Ngo (1981–2066) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|10 September 2019 | rowspan="2"|21 March 2021 | | R. Leonard |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|McKay |- ! | Ashleigh Bligh (1975–2056) | | 22 March 2021 | 8 September 2028 |- ! | Vish Adras (1986–) | | 9 September 2028 | 19 September 2031 | | Hunter |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Jessica Chester (1989–) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|20 September 2031 | rowspan="2"|3 August 2034 | | Nguyen |- | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Crestson |- ! | Kevin Wono (1990–) | | 4 August 2034 | 27 August 2034 |- ! | Oliver Hen-Ji (1957–2058) | | 28 August 2034 | 26 October 2034 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|T. Lee |- ! | Liz Noakes (1987–2072) | | 27 October 2034 | 17 September 2035 |- ! | Bobby Trent (1999–) | | 18 September 2035 | 18 September 2037 | | Jones |- ! | Vish Adras (1986–) | | 19 September 2037 | 3 September 2040 | | Yuss |- ! | Nicki Lane (1997–) | | 4 September 2040 | 7 October 2050 | | Abbott |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Jason Burht (2005–) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|8 October 2050 | rowspan="2"|17 September 2058 | | V. Leonard |- | | M. Queanbeyan |- ! rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|Kelley Suhandi (2011–) | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|18 September 2058 | rowspan="2"|31 August 2064 | | Wibowus |- | | Gray |- ! | Moe Jockey (1993–) | | 1 September 2064 | 14 May 2067 | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2"|R. Queanbeyan |- ! | Russell Turnbull (2021–) | | 15 May 2067 | 5 September 2067 |- ! | Sibelius Kwan (2015–) | | 6 September 2067 | Incumbent | | Terrys |}